Egrets (Strix/Tengu)
Egrets (Strix/Tengu) Egrets are celebrated flyers amongst the tengu and soft-hearted but hard beaked offspring amongst the strix. Egrets have the unbridled joy of flight and a natural exuberance that is hard to suppress. By a quirk of genetics, egrets no longer look like ravens nor have the black skin of strix; rather, they resemble eagles. Egrets have shorter, downturned beaks and wide eagle eyes. Their feathers are bright gold, tawny brown, or a pure white, with the potential of some darker mottling around the eyes or on the shoulders. Egrets are more powerful flyers than their strix parents, and they do not have the nocturnal tendencies or stealthy benefits of their tengu ancestry. * Ability Score Racial Traits: Egrets are free spirited socialites and acrobatic flyers, but they do not have the focus for academic tasks. They gain +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma, and -2 Intelligence. * Size: Egrets are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Egrets are humanoids with the strix and tengu subtypes. * Mixed Blood: Egrets counts as both strix and tengu for any effect related to race. * Base Speed: Egrets have a base speed of 30 feet on land and a fly speed of 30 feet (average). * Low Light Vision: Egrets can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. * Eagle Eyed: Egrets gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks and halve any distance penalties applied to visual Perception checks. * Joyous Flyer: While flying, egrets gain a +1 morale bonus on Reflex saves and Will saves. * Powerful Flyer: Egrets are very capable at carrying loads through the air, so they never take penalties on Fly checks due to armor or encumbrance. * Languages: Egrets begin play speaking common and Tengu or Strix. Egrets with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Catfolk, Elven, Halfling, Sylvan and Vanara. Section 15 OGL Copyright Declaration: • Open Game License v 1.0a Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc. • System Reference Document. Copyright 2000, Wizards of the Coast, Inc.; Authors Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, Skip Williams, based on material by E. Gary Gygax and Dave Arneson. • Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook. Copyright 2009, Paizo Inc.; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • The Book of Experimental Might. Copyright 2008, Monte J. Cook. All rights reserved. • Tome of Horrors. Copyright 2002, Necromancer Games, Inc.; Authors: Scott Greene, with Clark Peterson, Erica Balsley, Kevin Baase, Casey Christofferson, Lance Hawvermale, Travis Hawvermale, Patrick Lawinger, and Bill Webb; Based on original content from TSR. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Player’s Guide. © 2010, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock,Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. • Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Bestiary. © 2009, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Author: Jason Bulmahn, based on material by Jonathan Tweet, Monte Cook, and Skip Williams. • Psionics Unleashed. Copyright 2010, Dreamscarred Press. • Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5: Halfbreeds and Hybrids 2014, Little Red Goblin Games LLC, Authors: Caleb Aylsworth, Jeremiah Zerby, Christos Gurd, Scott Gladstein, Stewart Hall, Nick Esposito, Jason “Mikaze” Garrett, and Sarah Counts Category:Races Category:Halfbreeds Category:Little Red Goblin Games Racial Guide 2.5 Halfbreeds and Hybrids